


stay with me (after)

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: stay [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he blinks, eyes up at the ceiling. he closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. on the count of three, he pushes his entire body up. bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me (after)

the room was stark white and this was why jinyoung hates hospitals.

 

for a place that supposedly saved lives, it looks too lifeless. (he can hear the  drip drip drip of the IV drip.)

 

he twitches his fingers first. he knew that waking up in a hospital meant something happened during the mission and he’s probably been out awhile, so his muscles were stiff. when he only felt heaviness, he raises the arm that wasn’t attached to the IV. he opens and closes his hand, stretching his fingers.

 

he blinks, eyes up at the ceiling. he closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. on the count of three, he pushes his entire body up.

 

bad idea.

 

“ow, mother fuck--” he curses, falling back onto the bed with a heavy breath. his stomach ached. he doesn’t know if it was just phantom pain or his medication just run out.

 

“shit.” he says again, softer this time, with his hand covering his eyes because he remembers the situation before waking up at the hospital.

 

“shit’s right.” jinyoung winces and it wasn’t because of his stomach.

 

he didn’t even hear the door open, but there jaebum was, on hand carrying a plastic bag. the smell of the food reached jinyoung and his stomach grumbled.

 

jaebum sighs and slides the door closed, making his way to the foot of the bed. he adjusts the table and jinyoung’s bed. his eyes stare at jinyoung, watching the smallest reaction from jinyoung just in case he’s in pain.

 

aside from little wincing, jinyoung placed his hand lightly on his stomach. he can feel the bandages.

 

jaebum slides the table closer to jinyoung, removing the plastic bowl from the bag. “doctor says you can start eating today, but no solids just yet. so make do with the broth.”

 

jinyoung pouts because he’s been craving for meat even before the mission.

 

“yeah, well, if you hadn’t gotten injured, you’d be having meat right now.” the sentence was harsh, cold and it made jinyoung pout even more, stubbornly and guiltily looking at the bowl of chicken broth steaming away.

 

jaebum sighs when jinyoung doesn’t make a move to eat the soup. he scoots onto the bed and grabs the spoon. he blows the soup and offers it to jinyoung, a hand under it in case it spills.

 

but jinyoung moves his head, sulking. jaebum’s eyes narrow but he closes it and counts to ten before eating the soup himself. he’s taken care of jinyoung far too many times to know this was going to take a while.

 

he was glad that he made everyone stay back at the headquarters because he might have blown his top off if there were noise. now all he has to do is to get through stupidly stubborn, sulking jinyoung.

 

jaebum pushes the table away, just a little out of arm’s reach. he gently holds jinyoung’s cheeks and turns it to face him. jinyoung refuses to look at him in the eyes and instead, looks down at his knee, probably.

 

“jinyoungie,” he says, leaning his head until their foreheads touch. “stupid jinyoungie.” he repeats, but the tone of his voice is soft, endearing.

 

jinyoung looks up at him through his lashes and jaebum smiles, finally getting jinyoung’s attention. jinyoung’s pouty lips turn into a smile as well, before suddenly wrapping his arms around jaebum’s neck, ignoring the twinge of pain in his stomach.

 

but jaebum doesn’t ignore it, and moves to allow jinyoung to straighten on the bed. his hand moves to the back of jinyoung’s head and pets him, the other hand balancing them on the bed.

 

jinyoung places kisses on jaebum’s face and jaebum can’t help but smile. the hand that was at the back of jinyoung’s head moves to his cheek and he has to wrench his head away from jinyoung, but there’s a smile on his face and a blush on jinyoung’s.

 

jinyoung bites his bottom lip and jaebum places a kiss on his forehead; on his eyelids; on his nose, his cheeks, until he reaches his lips.

 

jinyoung opens his mouth easily, sighing into the kiss as jaebum explores his mouth. it was sweet and soft, yet jinyoung feels the desperation. the fear that jaebum’s finally releasing. that he was  so close to losing jinyoung.

 

jaebum tightens his hand that was cupping jinyoung’s head. jinyoung tightens his arms around jaebum’s neck and the only thing that can be heard now in the room was the continuous wet smacking of their kiss.

 

“seriously, no one should be allowed to make jinyoungie the undercover agent anymore. this has been happening way… too...” jackson trails off as the thud of the door resounds in the room.

 

jinyoung and jaebum pull apart, lips puffy and wet with their cheeks pink to the tips of their ears.

 

“often…” jackson finishes lamely when everyone crowds the door, silence now echoing in the room.

 

but jinyoung hasn’t removed his arms around jaebum’s neck, nor has jaebum stopped holding jinyoung’s head. jinyoung has a sheepish look hidden behind his bicep and jaebum purses his lips in embarrassment.

 

jackson sighs. “see? way too often.” he lengthens the vowel on “way”, sweeping his hand at the general direction of the two. he steps back, pushing the younger ones out of the room and closes the door behind him.

 

“text mark when you’re done. i’ll take the kids to the canteen.” jackson says, voice muffled behind the door.

 

they pull apart (with difficulty), settling comfortably on their respective seats. jaebum pushes the table back closer to jinyoung and jinyoung begins to eat.

 

jaebum counts two minutes before he stands up. he opens his mouth to mumble something about getting food, maybe calling the kids back when jinyoung catches his wrist.

 

jaebum looks at jinyoung. jinyoung, whose cheeks were still red, lips were still puffy, eyes were still oh-so-big. jinyoung looks up at jaebum. “stay with me?”

 

jaebum smiles, sitting back down beside jinyoung on the bed. he nuzzles the crook of jinyoung’s neck, pecking what skin he could reach and says, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE: this is a direct sequel to "[stay with me, always](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1076965/stay-with-me-always-jjproject-got7)" which i recommend you read first, but this can probably stand alone.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.


End file.
